Todd & Marty Redux
by angelsinstead
Summary: This story is an alternate ending to my story "Todd & Marty," so basically chapter fifteen DID NOT happen, & Todd and Marty did not die in the plane crash. The other chapters 1-14 did happen however...
1. Chapter Fifteen

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: This story is an alternate ending to my story "Todd and Marty," so basically chapter fifteen DID NOT happen, and Todd and Marty did not die in the plane crash. The other chapters 1-14 did happen however, so if you need a refresher before reading the alternate ending, I suggest you read those chapters before reading this story. It also includes several other characters as well as their storylines. This story will be submitted in several parts and is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story.

*~Todd and Marty Redux - Chapter Fifteen - An Alternate Ending~*

At Vicki's, Todd kissed his baby girl goodbye. "Be a good girl, Princess. Daddy loves you," he said to Paloma as he hugged her close and put a loving kiss on her tiny cheek. He then gave Paloma to Marty so she had a chance to say her goodbyes to their precious daughter.

Marty hugged and kissed Paloma as well. "I love you, baby. Daddy and I will be back before you know it," she said as she gave her daughter a final hug before handing her to Vicki.

"You two have a wonderful time, and I promise to take great care of your sweet little girl here," Vicki said as she hugged Todd tight. "It's good to see you so happy, Todd. I couldn't be happier for you and Marty."

"Thanks, Sis... it's so long overdue," Todd said, returning his sister's hug before leaving Llanfair.

After a quick ceremony at the courthouse, Todd drove to the airport, where he and Marty prepared to board their plane. They were standing at the boarding gate when it was announced it was time to board their flight. Hand in hand, they began walking toward the gate.

Suddenly a voice called out Marty's name. "Stop!" he yelled. "You can't get on that plane!" Marty stopped in her tracks, hearing THAT voice she thought she'd never hear again. She turned and saw a face that froze her in her tracks. "Ohhh my God, it's YOU!" she gasped.

There, only a few feet away, stood a man with Todd Manning's original face, scar and all. The blood had fled in a rush from Marty's face, making her cheeks appear ghostly- white. "Marty?" came the voice of her husband beside her as he took her arm in his.

He then stared at the man who looked exactly as he did before the plastic surgery. Who was this man? And what the hell did he want with Marty? "Who the fuck are you?" Todd demanded.

"He's not Todd Manning, Marty! I am!" the man with the scar called out to her. With those words, Marty automatically fainted.

The man who had lived as Todd Manning for the past eight years, the man she had just married, drew her into his embrace. As her head lay limply against his arm, he glared at the man with the scar. "I don't know who the hell you are, but don't get near her," Todd growled as the man approached. "You're nothing but a fuckin imposter!"

"You're the one who is the imposter!" the man exclaimed. "And I can prove it!"


	2. Chapter Sixteen

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: This story is an alternate ending to my story "Todd and Marty," so basically chapter fifteen DID NOT happen, and Todd and Marty did not die in the plane crash. The other chapters 1-14 did happen however, so if you need a refresher before reading the alternate ending, I suggest you read those chapters before reading this story. It also includes several other characters as well as their storylines. This story will be submitted in several parts and is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story.

*~Todd and Marty Redux - Chapter Sixteen - An Alternate Ending~*

Todd was glaring at the man with the scar as he cradled an unconscious Marty in his arms. "Stay away from her," he hissed as the man took another step closer. "I don't know who you are, but you are not Todd Manning. I am."

"Come with me to the police station. John McBain has all the proof you need," the man implored.

"No," Todd growled as he looked down at the beautiful woman in his embrace. Marty was just beginning to stir.

"Todd," she mumbled.

"I'm right here," he spoke as he looked at her with tenderness.

"What... what's going on?" Marty asked as her gaze shot from one man to the other. She was so confused and didn't know what to think or believe. Very gently, Todd set her back down upon her feet.

"Are you going to be alright?" he asked her with concern.

"No..." she said as she continued to gaze at the man with the scar; the man with the original face of Todd Manning. Never had she thought she'd see THAT face again. But here he was- and in her heart, she somehow KNEW. Something told her that this man with the scar may be the REAL Todd Manning.

She then looked at the man standing next to her; her husband. Who was this man she had been sleeping with, had a daughter with, and had just married? Had he been lying to her all along? Waves of pain crashed through her as she tried to make some sort of sense of all the confusion.

"Marty, go with me to the police station. John McBain has all the evidence necessary that will prove I'm who I say I am. I'm Todd- the REAL Todd," spoke the man with the scar.

He then glared angrily at the man at Marty's side. "And this shit-head is nothing but an imposter."

Todd let out a long heavy sigh of annoyance. "Let's go then," he agreed. "Whatever John has to say, it won't prove a damn thing."

"We'll see about that," responded the man with the scar as the three of them left the airport together.

~*~o~*~

When they arrived at the police station, John was waiting for them. As they all took a seat in John's office, Marty began asking questions. "What's going on here, John?" she demanded. "Who is this guy?"

All eyes had settled on the man with the scar as John began to speak. "Marty, I have a woman locked up downstairs who claims to be Todd Manning's mother," John revealed. "She just admitted that the man you married, the man who has been living as Todd Manning for the past eight years is actually an imposter. She says that this man, the man with the scar is actually the real Todd Manning."

"However, the woman we have in custody is clearly a psychopath. It's hard to believe anything she says..." John stated.

Todd reached for Marty's hand, but she pulled away from him as she stared at him in shock. "You lied to me?" she gasped as her voice rose to the edge of hysteria.

"No, Marty. I haven't lied to you about anything. I am Todd," he implored.

"No, he's not," growled the man with the scar. "I am."

"Enough," John spoke up. "A DNA test is the only way we can prove who is telling the truth. I've arranged to have one performed. Someone from lab is on their way over right now to collect the skin cells."

"Marty, you must believe me-," Todd tried again.

"He's lying. My mother says his name is Victor, and he's my brother," the man with the scar said to Marty.

"Shut the fuck up!" Todd growled.

Once again, he turned to Marty, trying to get her to believe him. "Marty, I love you so much. After everything we've been through, today we finally found happiness. I'm your husband," he spoke to her gently.

Cruelly, the man with the scar began to laugh. "He's not your husband," he quipped. "He married you under MY name, the name of Todd Manning. That's not his name. His name is Victor Lord Junior."

Staring at her husband with tears swimming in her eyes, Marty didn't know what to think or feel. She had a sinking suspicion that everything the man with the scar was saying was true. Perhaps the man she loved had been lying to her and deceiving her all along. Was this all just some sort of cruel joke? Tearfully, she pushed Todd away as he tried to take her into his arms.

"I want you to leave me alone until we have this all sorted out. Do not touch me... and do not talk to me," she said in a shaking voice. "I'm going to stay with Vicki and spend some time with my daughter."

"Let me know how this all turns out," Marty said to John as she blindly walked out of his office. She had to get the heck out of there before she said or did something she might regret.

As soon as Marty had left, Todd and the man with scar began arguing once again. "You don't deserve, Marty, you no-good, rotten scum. You're nothing but an imposter!" the man with the scar spat.

"Ohhhh so you think she's gonna want you... that you can actually split us up?" Todd challenged. "We've been through too much for that. She'd never going to choose you over me!"

"We'll see about that," the man with the scar said with a smirk.

Just then, the lab technician had arrived to gather the skin cells needed for the DNA analysis. "If you two can manage to keep from killing one another before the tests come back, we should have our answer in less than a week," John stated as soon as the cells had been swabbed from both men.

"Good, then I can get my life back," grumbled the man with the scar.

*You're never gonna get Marty,* thought Todd.

~*~o~*~

At Vicki's, Marty tearfully held Paloma. She kissed her daughter's fuzzy little head as she cried. "What is it, Marty? What's happened?" Vicki asked with concern. Marty had been so upset, Vicki hadn't been able to get a coherent answer out of her yet about why she and Todd hadn't left for their honeymoon.

"Todd and I were just about to board the plane when a man yelled at us to stop. We turned around and then we saw a man standing there with Todd's original face. He claims that he's really Todd and that the man that I married is an imposter," Marty quickly explained.

Vicki stared at Marty with wide eyes. "That's the craziest thing I've ever heard!" she gasped.

"I was so upset, I fainted. It was such a shock... to see that face..." Marty said in a half-sob. "We ended up down at the police station. John's says he has Todd's mother in custody, and she's saying that the man with the scar is really Todd."

"What? How can that be?" Vicki exclaimed.

"I don't know, Vicki. But according to Todd's mother, the man I married is Todd's brother, Victor Lord Junior."

"Todd doesn't have a brother. We don't have any other siblings, except for Tina."

"John's doing a DNA test on both men right now, trying to get some proof as they are both claiming to be Todd," Marty stated.

"I can't believe this. It's like a nightmare!"

"Has he been lying to me all along?" Marty said sadly. She felt as though she had been living a lie with the man she loved.

Vicki wrapped an arm around Marty to comfort her. "I don't know what to tell you, honey. I do hope he wasn't lying to you," Vicki soothed. "I hope we all have some answers soon. Maybe I should go to the police station and speak to this man with the scar and my brother and try to straighten some of this out."

Marty nodded. "Thank you, Vicki. I'll just stay here with Paloma, my sweet baby girl. She's all I've got right now..."


	3. Chapter Seventeen

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: This story is an alternate ending to my story "Todd and Marty," so basically chapter fifteen DID NOT happen, and Todd and Marty did not die in the plane crash. The other chapters 1-14 did happen however, so if you need a refresher before reading the alternate ending, I suggest you read those chapters before reading this story. It also includes several other characters as well as their storylines. This story will be submitted in several parts and is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story.

*~Todd and Marty Redux - Chapter Seventeen - An Alternate Ending~*

Marty sat in the rocking chair as she rocked Paloma to sleep. After her little angel had drifted off in her arms, Marty lay Paloma down in a crib in the nursery at Vicki's. She kissed her daughter's sweet little cheek and walked quietly out of the nursery. She had no sooner started down the staircase when the doorbell rang.

She took the remaining steps down to the foyer and opened the front door. All the breath had been stolen from her lungs as she stood face to face with the man with the scar. "Marty, I gotta talk to you," he said as he just barged inside.

"Get out-," she insisted.

"I can come in if I want to; this is my sister's house. Where is she by the way?" he asked.

"She went down to the police station to talk to you... and... and-." She didn't even know how to finish her sentence. How could she call the man she married 'Todd' when she was staring at the face of Todd right now? She was so confused, she felt like she might collapse.

"Victor?" he finished for her. "My mother said his name is Victor... and he's my brother."

"Well, the DNA test will give us the answers we need. Until then, I don't really want to talk to either one of you," Marty stated.

"But I want to talk to you," he said as he walked inside and made himself at home in the living room. He sat down in a chair just like he owned the place. Marty stared at him with a frown upon her face. She crossed her arms over her chest, not knowing what to say.

"Start talking," she finally insisted.

"I'm the real Todd Manning. He's nothing but an imposter. I was locked away for eight freakin years... wanting to be free and missing my family, but he had my life. But you know what, I'm REALLY shocked to find out that all along, he had you! All this time you thought he was me? And you were sleeping with him?" he demanded. "What the hell?"

"You know, I really don't owe you any explanations," Marty said in a growl. "Get out!"

"The truth hurts doesn't it, Marty? What kind of lies did he feed you to get into his bed?"

When Marty turned away and did not answer, he stood and approached her. He stopped less than a foot away from her. "Look at me, Marty," he said forcefully.

Cautiously she looked up, meeting his gaze. "You know who I am, don't you?" he prompted.

Sudden tears came to her eyes. "I'm Todd. And you know it," he stated before turning swiftly and walking out the door. Marty collapsed upon the nearest love seat and cried.

~*~o~*~

At the police station, Vicki was talking to the man whom she had believed was her brother for the past eight years. "What in the world is going on, Todd? Marty is extremely upset. What's this about a man claiming to be you?" Vicki questioned him.

"I don't know who he is... but he isn't me. He isn't Todd Manning," her brother stated.

"Then who is he?"

He shrugged. "I dunno, but John has my mother downstairs... in police custody. She's telling some wild story."

"Irene Manning is supposed to be dead!"

"Well, I guess she's not. John did a DNA test on me and the guy with the scar. This whole nightmare will be over soon, and everyone will know that he's the imposter."

"Todd, I am concerned about Marty right now. She doesn't know what to think. She's absolutely traumatized."

"Seeing that man with my old face was a great shock to her. And he's fed her all kinds of lies about me. She and I have been through so much already. I don't know how much more we'll be able to take."

Vicki gave her brother a loving hug. "I'll look after Marty and Paloma until the DNA tests come back," she promised. "Until then, keep me informed."

"I will," he said as he returned her affectionate embrace. He wanted to go to Marty and plead with her to believe him, but he knew she wasn't ready to deal with it. He'd just have to wait till the DNA tests came back. Then she'd know the truth.

~*~o~*~

One week later, they gathered at the police station in John's office as the DNA tests were back. Marty was seated in a chair in front of John's desk next to Blair. Todd and the man with the scar stood nearby.

Before John could open up the envelope, Blair spoke up. She placed her gaze upon the man with the scar. "I know you are Todd. I can FEEL it," she said.

John opened the envelope and read over the results. He turned to look at the man with the scar. "You were telling the truth. Your DNA matches the DNA from Marty's rape kit. You're Todd Manning," John stated.

"Impossible!" cried out the man who had been living as Todd Manning for the past eight years.

"I told you he was lying!" the man with the scar cried out as he looked over at Marty.

"Wait! There is more!" John spoke up. "The DNA from BOTH men match Marty's rape kit all those years ago."

"Well, obviously both of these men did not rape Marty!" Blair exclaimed.

"It was me. I raped her," said the man with the scar.

"No, it was me. I'm Todd Manning," responded the other man.

Marty felt faint. She didn't know what to think. "I suggest we all go downstairs and have a little chat with Irene Manning and ask her exactly what is going on here," John said as he rose from his desk. "Someone here is lying... and we need to discover the truth so Marty can go on with her life."

Blair, John, Todd, Marty, and the man with the scar all gathered outside Irene Manning's cell. "Ohhh what did I do to receive so many visitors?" she asked in a bubbly voice.

John explained the results of the DNA test to Irene and asked her once again, "Which one of these men is your son?"

"They both are," Irene stated. "The DNA matched both men because they are identical twins."

She placed her gaze onto the man who had lived as Todd Manning for the past eight years. "You're actually Todd's twin brother Victor Lord Junior. I brainwashed you to think you were Todd, so you could take over Todd's fortune and eventually share it with me. Todd would have never allowed me to be a grandparent to his children, but I knew I could manipulate you. You were a means to an end, Son."

"You're a sick bitch!" he yelled at her.

He then turned to look at Marty, feeling helpless. "If any of this is true, I didn't know about it, sweetheart. I swear to you. I love you..." he implored her.

Marty was shaking when she heard the news. She looked at Victor as though he was some sort of monster. "I can't believe you deceived me this way. It's just like when you tricked me into bed with you..." she murmured tearfully.

He shook his head. "Marty, I was brainwashed," he said, feeling so much hurt and confusion. "Starr and Jack aren't even my children."

"They belong to him..." he said sadly as he laid his eyes upon his twin. "All I have is Sam and Paloma."

*And do I still have you?* he longed to ask her, but he didn't dare.

"Marty, he didn't do this to hurt you!" Blair cried out. "You can't blame him!"

"Marty is innocent in this. She can't help it my loathesome twin was working for our evil mother!" Todd spoke up.

"Shut the hell up!" Victor growled at Todd. Irene watched with wicked fascination as her sons began to fight visciously right in front of her jail cell. John had to call for a couple of guards to break it up.

Marty watched the whole thing as tears streamed from her eyes. She turned to leave, feeling dazed and confused. "Marty, don't go!" Victor implored her, his mouth bleeding from where his twin had struck him.

"I'm afraid I have to. I don't even know who you are anymore," she stated before she walked away.


	4. Chapter Eighteen

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: This story is an alternate ending to my story "Todd and Marty," so basically chapter fifteen DID NOT happen, and Todd and Marty did not die in the plane crash. The other chapters 1-14 did happen however, so if you need a refresher before reading the alternate ending, I suggest you read those chapters before reading this story. It also includes several other characters as well as their storylines. This story will be submitted in several parts and is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story.

*~Todd and Marty Redux - Chapter Eighteen - An Alternate Ending~*

Marty sat in the rocking chair holding her baby girl in her arms. Paloma clung to her mommy as tears rushed silently from Marty's eyes. She missed him. Ohhh how she missed the man she had married, whoever he might be. She didn't even know him anymore. And he did not know himself. He had been brainwashed into being his own twin brother, the man whom had raped her all those years ago.

"Paloma, what am I going to do?" Marty said sadly. She kissed her baby girl's cheek and tucked her into bed.

"No matter what happens, I'll always have you," Marty said as she stared down into her daughter's beautiful blue eyes. "You're the sweetest baby ever. The best thing that ever happened to your daddy and me." At the mention of Paloma's father, Marty started to cry anew.

Quietly she left the nursery, needing to get away before she totally broke down. She had been a mess ever since the DNA tests had came back. She just couldn't believe the man she loved had become a stranger to her. None of it seemed real.

She was walking down the hallway when she heard voices downstairs in the foyer. It was Victor, talking to Vicki. "I want to see Paloma. Please let me in to see my daughter," he pleaded. "I haven't seen her in over two weeks."

"I can't let you in right now, Victor. Marty's still greatly upset," Vicki stated.

"Can I see Marty? I need to talk to her. Please," Victor implored of his sister.

"It's okay, Vicki," Marty said as she came down the stairs. "I will talk to Victor."

Victor looked relieved when Marty agreed to speak to him. "Let's go outside into the rose garden," Victor said as he reached for Marty's hand.

She pulled her hand away as she followed him outside into the garden where all the roses were in bloom. "Marty, I want to see Paloma. I miss her so much," Victor stated as he sat down on a ceramic bench beside the woman he loved.

"She does miss you..." Marty said quietly.

"Has she been asking for me?"

"Yes. She asks for her daddy everyday, and I don't know what to tell her. She's just a little baby. She doesn't understand any of this," Marty said sadly. "And to tell you the truth, neither do I."

"I know you don't, Marty. I'm really confused, too. My mother did awful things to me... AND to Todd. But it isn't my fault. I never meant to hurt you."

"You've said that before," she reminded him with a sob.

"I know I have... but things are different now. None of this is my doing. It was her. My evil mother. She wanted to hurt me... she wanted to hurt Todd. She hurt us all. Do you know how traumatized Starr, Jack, and Sam are right now?" he asked her with an expression of pain upon his face. "My heart is broken, because two of the kids I love so much that I have raised as my own aren't even my children. I am their uncle... but HE is their father. Please don't let me lose Paloma, too. Blair is letting me see Sam. Please say you'll let me see my baby girl."

"Okay, Victor. I will let you see her," Marty quietly gave in.

"Can I see her now?"

Marty shook her head. "She's sleeping. I just put her down for the night."

"Alright. Then how about tomorrow? We could take her to the park. Or you could come over to the house. I miss you there, Marty. I miss you so much," Victor told her with pain his voice. "Please come home. I need you."

"I can't, Victor. I just can't," she spoke as she shook her head sadly.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't even know you... and I am so scared," she admitted.

"What are you afraid of, Marty. Tell me," he prompted her.

"That the man I love and everything we shared is just an illusion. That none of it was real."

"It was real; I still love you! With all of my heart. Just let me prove it... and give me a chance!" he begged her.

"How can I do that? You don't even know who you are!" she cried out.

"I know I still love you... and that's enough for me. Why can't that be enough for you?" he said with a hint of anger in his tone.

He got up and walked away, leaving her there to cry within the rose garden. His words echoed in her head for a long time after he had gone.

*I want it to be enough,* she whispered quietly to herself. *I truly do.* 


	5. Chapter Nineteen

***~Todd and Marty Redux** - **Chapter Nineteen** - **An Alternate Ending~***

Paloma missed her daddy. There was no doubt that her baby girl was unhappy. Marty had to take Paloma to see Victor. "Paloma, do you want to see Daddy?" Marty asked as she bundled up the baby and prepared to leave Vicki's. She had Paloma strapped into the stroller as she planned to walk over to see Victor.

"Dada!" Paloma called out as a smile brightened her rosy-red cheeks.

"I know he misses you... and you miss him, too," Marty said as she smiled at her daughter and headed out the door.

*Let him be home,* she was thinking as she walked several blocks to the house where they had lived and loved one another. All of that seemed like a life-time ago, now that he wasn't Todd Manning; now that they both knew the truth. Who was he now? And could she love that man behind all the masks?

Marty knocked on the door although it was her home too and she had her own key. She didn't feel right just barging in. It had been over a month since they had stood in the foyer, eager to be married and begin their life together as husband and wife. Now their marriage wasn't even valid, because he wasn't the actual Todd Manning. She wasn't his wife. Ohhh, how had their lives become so complicated? How unfair all of this was... because in her heart, she still loved him. There was no denying it now. She loved him and she wanted his arms around her.

The door opened and there stood Victor. "Marty!" he gasped when he saw her standing in the doorway.

"What... why are you here?" he asked as he searched her eyes.

"I missed you. Paloma missed you," she said as she reached into the stroller and withdrew the baby girl. Tenderly she placed the baby into Victor's arms. "She wants her daddy."

"Dada!" Paloma said as she gave her father her toothless smile.

Victor cradled his daughter close as her baby smiles and gurgles melted his heart. Just to hear her saying "Dada" was like music to his ears. "Hello, Princess. It's so good to have you home," he said to his baby girl.

He then moved his gaze onto Marty. "Are you returning her home, Marty? Is that why you are here? You want the three of us back together?" he asked her hopefully.

Marty stepped into the foyer as she pushed the stroller forward. It was empty because her baby girl was still in her daddy's embrace. She bit her lower lip as she struggled to find the words to open her heart to Victor.

"I'm sorry, Victor. I never should have kept her from you. She missed you sooo much... and I know you missed her, too," Marty stated. "I apologize for blaming all of this on you. It isn't your fault... and it isn't even Todd's. All of this is because of Irene Manning. She did this- she did this to her own sons."

Victor stared into Marty's eyes as he forgot to breathe. Marty was apologizing to him. She wasn't blaming him anymore. She finally understood that he had been a victim in Irene's scheme. He never meant to hurt anyone.

"Marty, what does this mean? Are you coming home to me?" he asked her with great hope in his heart.

Tears filled up Marty's eyes as she looked at Victor holding their beautiful baby girl. "I still love you... Victor..." she said although the name felt foreign to her as it fell from her tongue. She was so used to calling him Todd. "I missed you."

Suddenly she was crying and Victor took her in his arms. He held her and he held Paloma as Marty cried. "I love you, Marty... and I love our daughter. I may not know much... or remember anything from my life before I became Todd... but I do know one thing, I LOVE YOU... and that's with all of my heart... and forever," Victor stated.

"Please come home to me, Marty. I need you, sweetheart... and I need our baby girl," he pleaded. "If I lose you again... if I lose Paloma, I don't think I could bear it."

Marty wrapped her arms around Victor and held him tight. "I'm sorry I hurt you," she said in quiet sobs. "You didn't deserve my anger. I was just scared... because I love you so much... and I feared I didn't even know the man I had married."

"You know me. You know me in your heart," he said as he pulled back slightly and gazed into her eyes. "You know that we belong together and we have an amazing baby girl. That's all you really need to know, right?"

"How can we make a life together? You have no memory before becoming Todd."

"We can make new memories together then. You and Paloma are all I need," Victor stated.

"What about Todd?"

"What about him?"

"He hates you. He wants the paper, the house, every cent of HIS fortune..."

"Yeah, I know. I guess the feeling is mutual- the hate. But he can't have everything. He can't have you."

Victor looked into her eyes and she saw into his soul. She saw the man he truly was- the man behind all the masks. And she knew that she could love him and trust him. She was ready to take that step and return to him.

"I love you, Victor. YOU. No one else. And I want to remain with you... here in our home," she said as she trembled in his embrace.

Pulling her close, Victor gently kissed her. "Welcome home, Marty," he stated. "I am so glad you are home."

"Where ever you and Paloma are, that is home... and that's where I will stay..."

THE END


End file.
